1. Field of the Invention
A support that holds an electronic device, such as a tablet or I Pad®, on the back of a motorcycle driver so as to allow a passenger seated behind the driver to conveniently operate the device without distraction to the driver.
2. Prior Art
The invention is in a unique support maintained by a harness or straps to the back of a wearer who is driving a motorcycle, where the support is arranged for vertical adjustment on the driver's back by a passenger riding behind them, and can include pouches with flaps that are conveniently available to the passenger to hold the accessories, and further gives the passenger the capability to easily tilt the support and electronic device to an optimum angle to limit screen glare, without causing a distraction to the motorcycle driver.
Where, of course, back packs that include harnesses held onto a wearer's back are common and include a number of different strap configurations. Such have generally required that the wearer remove the pack and adjust the black pack straps to move the load carrying portion. Whereas, the invention provides for the rider or passenger, seated behind the driver wearing the harness, making adjustments to the support whereon the electronic device is maintained, to include vertically adjusting its position and to tilt, as desired the lower end of the support and electronic device outwardly, and, to open and close pockets and compartments associated with the back pack without disruption to the motorcycle driver as could create a driving hazard.
Applicant is unaware of any prior arrangement for maintaining an electronic device on the back of a motorcycle driver to provide access to the device by a motorcycle passenger.